Speaking Alone
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: What would have happened had Anna taken Elsa up on her offer to speak alone? My take on it. Will contain an alternate ending chapter as well.


**_I don't own Frozen._**

**_I just figured that I might as well take my hand at what might have happened had Anna taken Elsa up on that talk. It's pretty much my take as well as a compilation of things that I think could have happened. Enjoy._**

* * *

_No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married._

_Wait, what?_

Elsa moved closer to Anna and pleaded, "May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Anna stared at her sister, hurt. Elsa had just said that she couldn't get married, so why should she even indulge her sister's request. Thinking it over for a half second, she did realize that this might be the only time she and Elsa have a private talk for a long time.

Sighing, she glanced to Prince Hans before nodding to her sister. Elsa returned the nod and began moving toward the door. When she was far enough away, Anna turned to Hans with a smile. "I'll change her mind." The redhead whispered confidently.

"I believe in you." Hans replied, squeezing her hand before Anna turned and hurried out the door after her sister.

Elsa was moving down the hall and Anna nearly ran to catch up with her. For someone in a long cape and a dress that drags on the floor, she sure can move fast.

Rounding a corner after her sister, Anna was unprepared to ram into the very person she was following. Elsa, for her part, stayed perfectly balanced and calm as she grabbed Anna's flailing hand, much the same way Hans had.

The similarity was not lost on Anna and she glanced around in order to distract herself. Teal eyes widened when she noticed that they were right outside their old room. The memories had been too much for Anna around the time she turned ten and she had requested to move to a different room.

"W-what are we doing here?" the redhead inquired.

"Remembering." Elsa breathed, opening the door with a gentle push and entering slowly.

The two sisters walked into the room and Anna watched Elsa sit down on the bed that used to belong to her younger sister. Anna shifted uncomfortably, not liking being in a place that held so many good memories.

"You said you wanted to talk." Anna sighed, getting impatient. "Is it about me and Hans?"

"In a sense." Elsa replied. "Anna, there's so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, start from the beginning." Anna told her cheerfully.

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded. "Anna, when I was born, mother and father were worried because I had mother's facial shape, but neither of them had blue eyes and obviously my hair is snow white."

"If you had natural ruby red lips, I'd say you actually were Snow White." Anna joked.

"Nonsense, she lived four hundred years ago." Elsa waved that off. "Anyway, they grew worried, but the doctor said that babies like me called albinos were born all the time. I was healthy, as far as anyone could remember, but there was something puzzling. My skin was… cooler than most."

"What?" Anna's brows knit together in confusion.

"My skin temperature, and body temperature for that matter, is cooler than others. You probably wouldn't remember, of course. Well, when I was three years old, roughly eleven months after you were born, mother and father walked into our bedroom and found me in my crib playing with a snowball.

"Considering I wasn't allowed to go outside during the cold, mother and father were confused as to where I'd gotten it. I wasn't able to tell them how since I was so young, but I waved my hand and-and snow came out."

Anna gasped and glanced to her sister's gloved hands. _So that's why she always wears gloves. I just thought she had a thing about dirt._

Elsa flinched at her sister's gasp, but continued anyway. "From then on, I enjoyed showing you the powers. Every time ice came out of my hands, you would laugh, even if you were crying at the time. I always used them to make you happy, even if I was busy. I would quickly finish what I was doing and come play with you."

"But… if we were so close… what made it stop?" Anna tried to make sense of her sister's story.

"One night, during the summer… I… the sky was awake." Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion before it dawned on her.

"If the sky's awake… then I'm awake."

Elsa nodded and murmured, "You asked me to build a snowman. It was the only way you could wake me, so I agreed. We went down to the ballroom and shut the doors so that we wouldn't wake anyone and then we began to play."

The blonde felt tears pricking her eyes and took a shaky breath before saying, "I… I lost control. It's all my fault. If I hadn't slipped on the ice I had created while making piles of snow for you to jump onto, I would have been able to catch you. Instead, I… I hit you in the head and… and my magic nearly killed you."

Anna paled momentarily, the thought of Elsa killing her sending chills down her spine. _She… she didn't do it on purpose though. She loves me and would do… anything… to protect… me… but why?_

"Why don't I remember?" she inquired out loud, wracking her memory to try recalling that night.

"When mother and father found us in the ballroom, they took us to a valley that was the home of trolls. The king of the trolls or the shaman or whatever he was, he put a spell on you, wiping your memories. He told me that… that my powers were dangerous and fear would be my enemy. So father said that he would teach me to control it." Elsa felt the tears pricking again.

"Father made the guards shut the gates and I was not to tell anyone about my powers… even you." Ice blue eyes raised to meet teal and Anna saw that her sister was terrified of what she would think of her. "I never talked to you or opened the door because… because I was afraid of hurting you again, like that night. Mother and father attempted to help me because they knew how much I loved you, but their attempts were futile."

"You stayed away because you thought you were dangerous?" Anna's mind was having a bit of trouble keeping up.

"I'm still dangerous." Elsa whispered. "I wear the gloves, but things could still get out of hand."

Both sisters were silent for several long moments before Elsa took a breath. "I understand. You know, if you hate me and want to leave."

"What?" Anna was taken aback at that.

"Well, I took mother and father from you and completely cut you off, making you go through all those years alone. None of us wanted you to be alone and it's my fault mother and father spent so much time with me instead of you. I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to be around me. Monsters don't deserve company."

Anna chuckled softly and reached for her sister, but stopped when Elsa flinched away in fright. "Elsa, we're sisters. I could never hate you. And all three of you did this to keep me safe. If I had known, I probably wouldn't have knocked on your door as much though."

"It hurt." Elsa stated. Seeing the look on her sister's face, however, she elaborated. "You knocking on my door made me remember that night. But… after five years of you knocking, I enjoyed knowing that you still cared enough about me, despite my silence, to come by and hope that I would come out. It meant more to me than you'll ever know."

Now tears were brimming in Anna's eyes as well. "Like I said, we're sisters. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I swear."

"But you've met Hans." Elsa pulled back up the issue the pair had nearly forgotten was the whole reason they were having this talk. Anna's face fell at the mention of her fiancé. "Anna, I understand if you still want to get married to him, even without my blessing, but his brothers can't live here. I've never really been around a lot of people at once before and the more people are around, the harder it is to control my powers."

"But you'd be here all alone." The redhead pointed out.

"But I want you to be happy." The blonde responded earnestly. "And if leaving here is the only way for you to never be alone again, then I want you to go with Prince Hans and see the world. I've been locked up my entire life. You don't need to be any longer."

Anna thought about her sister's words for a moment, realizing something that her sister had said earlier shouldn't have come up into the conversation. "You're not a monster."

"What?" Elsa glanced at her, startled by the declaration.

"You're not a monster. Monsters don't willingly keep themselves locked away in order to avoid hurting people. Monsters trick people into thinking they're your friend and then do all they can to hurt their victim. There's no way my big sister could ever be a monster."

Elsa ducked her head. "Anna, you don't understand. I'm dangerous!"

"No." Anna murmured, acting on an urge and pulling the older girl into a hug. Elsa stiffened considerably, still frightened of what she might do. "You're not dangerous. One accident doesn't constitute an entire lifetime of fear and I'll spend every waking moment I can making it right. But I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone. You have me now. You're not alone. Just… let me in."

Elsa swallowed down any ill-feeling she had toward the idea and slowly lifted her arms to hug her sister back. "I think we can come to a compromise." She murmured.

Anna giggled. "You're the queen. I think it's kind of your job to do that."

Elsa chuckled and continued, "Prince Hans may stay in the castle with you so that the two of you can get to know each other better, if that's what you wish."

Anna pulled back in shock. "Y-you're willing to risk exposing your secret to him for me?"

"Anna, I'm no idiot." Elsa sighed. "I know I can't hide this curse forever. I will try for as long as I can, but your happiness is worth more than any secret."

Anna beamed and wrapped her sister in another hug before grabbing her gloved hand and pulling her out of the room. "Come on!"

Elsa gasped as she was tugged along and she giggled, her sister's exuberance was infectious. "What are we doing?"

"I have to tell Hans!" Anna told her.

Elsa continued laughing as the sounds of the ball grew louder. The two returned to the ballroom and found the party still in full swing, none of the guests really noticing their disappearance. While Elsa went off to speak with some dignitaries, Anna went off to look for her betrothed to tell him the good news. Spotting him near the refreshment table, she beamed.

"Hans!" Anna called.

"Anna." The auburn-haired prince glanced up from his drink as the two sisters returned. He stood and grinned at her, bowing slightly in respect. "Well?"

"We're not getting married." Anna stated calmly.

"What?" Hans' face fell into an expression of confusion. "But… but I thought…"

"I really enjoy your company." Anna said, taking his hands. "I think it would be better for both of us if we pursed a courtship. And Elsa has decided that, if it's no trouble to you, you can stay here in the castle with me for as long as it continues. What do you think?"

Hans raised an eyebrow for a moment before his face fell into a smirk. "I think I need to find a new princess."

Anna cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Oh come now, Anna." The prince snickered. "You don't truly think I came here and would marry someone in a day just so that I could have someone that didn't make me feel alone? I wanted to marry you for your kingdom, not you."

Tears brimmed in Anna's face and she turned away from him to try hiding them. He had been lying the entire time. He didn't love her; all he wanted was a kingdom to show to his older brothers. How could she have been so stupid?

Suddenly, a cold wind blew around the room and all turned to the queen; spotting an enraged expression upon her face, those closest to her were quick to back away. Icy blue eyes were narrowed to angry slits and her lips were nearly pulled back into a snarl.

The wind continued to grow cold as it seemed to swirl around the queen herself. As she began walking forward, all those around Prince Hans and Princess Anna quickly backed away. Hans glanced around as the queen approached her sister and lifted her chin. Anna refused to meet her gaze and Elsa nodded determinedly.

Removing her gloves, she handed them to her sister. Anna glanced at them in confusion as Elsa approached Hans. Her cold blue eyes speared him in place and the prince was shaking in his boots as it began to snow around them, the white flakes summoned from thin air.

"You hurt my sister." The voice of the queen made all those around shiver in fear as well as cold; it was as icy as the frost beginning to form on the windows. "No one hurts my sister."

"Y-your Majesty, please-." Hans raised his hands in surrender.

"Leave." Elsa snarled.

"What?" Everyone stared at her in fear and confusion.

"I will not tolerate the disrespect of any member of my family." Elsa stated, her eyes roving the entire ballroom. "What you've done, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, is punishable by banishment. You are never to return to Arendelle unless invited. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Prince Hans nodded, bowing slightly and turning.

"Escort him out." Elsa called to three guards standing near the door. They hurried to follow the order as Elsa turned to her sister. "Anna?"

The redhead turned and threw herself at her sister, embracing her. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and held her close. "I am taking Princess Anna to go lie down. I will be back shortly. Please, do not let this stop you all from having a good time."

All of the guests nodded, many wishing Anna a good night before going about the festivities. Many of the children attending began to play with the snow that Elsa had left behind, much to the chagrin of their mothers. Elsa guided Anna through the hallways to her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"You didn't have to do that." The redhead sniffed.

"Yes I did." Elsa murmured. "I was not going to let him stay after making you cry. After hearing you cry for thirteen years because of me, I refuse to let you cry ever again unless they're tears of joy. That's a promise."

Anna smiled and kicked off her shoes, lying down and settling on her pillow. Elsa smiled at her and stroked her cheek hesitantly before glancing to her gloves. Slipping back into them, she was about to leave when Anna called out, "Are you going to come visit after the ball is over?"

Elsa turned back with a small smile. "Of course. And every night after if you wish."

Anna beamed and nodded, snuggling into the blankets as Elsa left to return to her ball. When her sister's footsteps had faded into the distance, Anna began getting undressed, smiling to herself. Tomorrow, she would begin to get her sister comfortable with removing the gloves more often and being more confident with herself and everyone around her.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I know it's a bit longer than most of the other fics on what they would have said, but I'm tired of reading fics that don't show what would happen after the talk was over with. So, I decided to write it. For those of you who ship Hanna, I've written an alternate ending chapter for you guys too and it will be on the way soon. Enjoy and drop me a review._**

**__****_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


End file.
